Harry Potter and THE DOG
by roxandsox1234
Summary: Sirius Black is...ALIVE? How could this be' Harry thought. Something here didn't make sense. In this story Harry finds love where he never thought possible and there's another exciting twist to this story, read to find out. Please R&R!
1. The Beginning

**Discalmer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the plot...please don't sue!!!!**

**Note: If you haven't read the 5th book of Harry Potter this might confuse you a bit.**

Harry Potter was not looking forward to the summer ahead - yet another summer with the Dursleys. He had hoped that Sirius would be proven innocent and then Harry could go and live with him. His hopes faded when Sirius had died trying to protect him. This summer would be like all the others.  
The first day back at the Dursleys was nearly unbearable. Vernon yelled more than ever and Petunia ignored him. Why Vernon yelled, the world may never know. Well, to get on with the story, Harry told the Dursleys he was going for a walk. Vernon looked ecstatic. Harry simply said he'd be in the neiborhood and he'd be home soon. Vernon just said that Harry was not to make a fool of himself or use any of that non-sense and that he should be on his way.  
Harry stepped out onto the porch and took a deep breath. So far, this summer would be the worst ever. Ever since he had blown up his Aunt, Harry noted that the Dursley's had been very uptight. Harry thought that it felt good to get out of that house of torture.  
As Harry was walking down the sidewalk, he saw a bush move. He thought it was just his imagination so he walked on. He paid little attention to it, yet he should have paid more attention because if he knew what was in the bushes, he'd be shocked. The rest of the walk was peaceful and everything seemed perfect and in place (no more moving bushes). The birds were cherping and the sun was out. The perfect summer day. And yet it wasn't the perfect summer day with the Dursley's. Harry longed to be back at school, and wanted desperately to talk to Ron or Hermione again.  
Harry wasn't sure when he came back to the Dursley's house but he was sure it was past 10 pm. He just walked straight to his bedroom and decided to start on his summer homework. He had loads of it...and he didn't even think it possible that he would finish by the time school started again. He did homework for some time, but then his mind wondered back to what might have been in the moving bush. He wasn't sure why his mind kept going back to the bush. All he knew was that whatever it was, it wouldn't leave his mind alone.


	2. Meeting Hermione

Two weeks have passed since Harry arrived at the Dursley's for the summer. So far he's been able to cope with them for the most part atleast. He got a letter from Hermione the other day. It said this:  
_Harry-  
Ron and I miss you very much. Yes, I talk to Ron about every day. Anyway, I wanted to see if we could meet at Diagon Ally. My parents just got me a present and it is spectacular! You have to see it. Maybe we could meet in about a week. See if it is alright with the Dursley's first, ofcourse. Take care.  
Hermione  
(P.S Please write back A.S.A.P)_  
Harry wondered what Hermione had gotten that was so spectacular. It was probably just a book he thought, knowing Hermione.  
Harry wrote a short note back:  
**_ Hermione-  
I will ask the Dursley's now. What is your present that is so spectacular???? Well, I better go ask...  
_** Harry ran and asked Vernon if he could take the bus to a street to go shopping for school supplies next week some time. Lucky for him, Vernon was in a great mood and said that was fine but to be home in time for dinner.  
Harry ran back upstairs and finished his note to Hermione... _**...Yes it's ok if I go. What day do u want me to meet you there?  
Harry Potter  
**_ Harry patted Hedwig's head and tied the note to her leg. Harry opened the window and told her to be back with a note from Hermione. Hedwig gave a weird nod of her head and sailed out of the window.  
As Harry watched Hedwig fly away, Harry noticed something very odd. There was a blue ring around the sun. He thought that was very weird and wondered if it could have something to do with you-know-who. He doubted it, but nevertheless was more careful then ever.  
Harry decided to dedicate the rest of his day to one of the 7 essays he had to write over the summer. This essay was from Snape, ofcourse. It was supposed to be about what potions to use when you're in some kind of danger. Harry spent hours on this essay, but knowing that Snape hated him, he gave up perfecting it after awhile. Atleast he'd gotten something done. It was better than nothing.  
Soon after he had finished his essay, Hedwig flew through the window and landed on his head. Harry jumped but then noticed it was Hedwig and untied the note from her leg.  
This was unmistakably from Hermione, it was her distinctive writing:  
_Harry,  
I think that we sould meet next Tuesday at 11am at the Leaky Caulron. I hope that's ok with you. How are you going to get there? The present is a surprise...all I can say is that it's not something you can read or something that is small. Well, I've got to go.  
Write back A.S.A.P.  
-Hermione  
_ Harry was very curious about Hermione's new present. It's not a book and it's not small. What kind of hints were those? They didn't help Harry much.  
Harry told Vernon the date and time he was leaving to go shopping and said that he would be back before dinner. Vernon just nodded his head and went back to watching TV.  
_**Hermione,  
Yes we can meet on that day. I'm not sure how I'm going to get there. I'll probably just use my new Firebolt. Your hints aren't very good. All I know is that it's not a book and it's not small. I want to know what it is!!!!  
-Harry Potter**_  
Harry was glad to be in communication with Hermione. He was especially happy that he would get to meet Hermione. He was just so curious about what Hermione had gotten. Harry sent Hedwig out again.This time Hedwig returned with two letters...one from Hermione and one from....Harry couldn't belive his eyes.... 


	3. The letter and the dream

Harry didn't believe it for a second. How could this be...Sirius was DEAD... why was Harry receiving a letter from him? And most importantly, what did the letter say?? Harry carefully opened the envelope and started to read the letter: _Harry, I miss you very much. I wish that you could come and visit me this summer. I'm sorry that you have to stay with the evil Dursley's.. Please write back to me. Love always, Sirius Black.  
_ Harry was so confused. Why was he getting this letter from his dead godfather? And would he get a letter of response if he answered the letter. Harry was really freaked out. He hesitantly got out a piece of parchment and began writing to Sirius. Harry's mind filled with lots of confusing thoughts. He wasn't sure what to write, so he just wrote this: **Sirius, Why did I get a letter from you? Well, I am scared. I must go now but write back if you can. Thanks. Confused, Harry Potter.  
** Harry hesitantly tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. Before Hedwig was off, Harry thought that he should write a letter to Hermione. She would want to know about this. So Harry took out another piece of parchment and began writing to Hermione. **Hermione, I am really scared. I just got a letter from Sirius Black! He's dead. I don't get it. He says in the letter that he misses me and that he's sorry that I have to live with the Dursley's. Hermione, please help me. I don't get why I got this letter from Sirius Black. I will talk to you more about this on Tuesday. Sincerely, Harry Potter.  
** Harry sent Hedwig off and sat on his bed. What did this letter mean? Did it mean that surely Sirius Black was still alive? Since it was late, Harry decided to go to bed and hoped to wake up in the morning and find that the letter was all a dream. Little did he know that Black would be taunting Harry in his dreams.  
**_"What do you want you stupid dog?" Harry asked, seeing a familiar black dog.  
"I want you to help me!" The dog said in a deep voice.  
"Help you how?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.  
"Save me, Harry, save me." The dog cried.  
"Save you from what?" Harry asked, more scared than ever.  
Before the dog answered, it disappeared.  
"Hey wait! Don't go I want to talk to you" Harry said still scared.  
But the dog never came back._**  
Harry woke with a start. He had just dreamed about meeting a familiar black dog. Where had he seen that before? Then, it dawned on him- his godfather, Sirius Black, could turn into a dog. Harry realized that this was the dog he had seen in his dream. Harry became more frightened than ever, wishing that he knew what the dream was all about. 


End file.
